Brian Wilson
| Died = | Origin = Inglewood, California, USA | Instrument = Vocals, keyboards, bass guitar, synthesizers, accordion | Voice_type = | Genre = Rock, pop, psychadellic rock, surf rock, experimental rock, baroque pop, art rock | Occupation = Songwriter, bassist, pianist, vocalist, producer, composer, organist, arranger | Years_active = 1961 - present | Label = Capitol/EMI, Sire/Reprise/Warner Bros., Brother/Reprise/Warner Bros., Giant/Warner Bros., Caribou/CBS, Nonesuch/Elektra, Walt Disney | Associated_acts = The Beach Boys, American Spring, California Music, Hale & the Hushabyes, The Honeys, Stephen Kalinich, Kenny & the Cadets, Jan and Dean, Andy Paley, Van Dyke Parks, Joe Thomas, Don Was, The Wilsons, Wondermints, Gary Usher, Carnie Wilson, Elton John, Leon Russell, Sandra Boynton | Influences = | URL = | Notable_instruments = }} Brian Douglas Wilson (born June 20, 1942) is an American musician, singer, songwriter, and record producer best known for being the multi-tasking leader and co-founder of the Beach Boys. After signing with Capitol Records in 1962, Wilson wrote or co-wrote more than two dozen Top 40 hits for the group. Because of his unorthodox approaches to song composition and arrangement and mastery of recording techniques, he is widely acknowledged as one of the most innovative and influential creative forces in popular music by critics and musicians alike. In the mid-1960s, Wilson composed, arranged and produced Pet Sounds (1966), considered one of the greatest albums of all time. The intended follow-up to Pet Sounds, Smile, was cancelled for various reasons, which included Wilson's deteriorating mental health. As he suffered through multiple nervous breakdowns, Wilson's contributions to the Beach Boys diminished, and his erratic behavior led to tensions with the band. After years of treatment and recuperation, he began performing and recording consistently as a solo artist. On the Beach Boys' 50th anniversary, Wilson briefly returned to record and perform with the group. He remains a member of their corporation, Brother Records Incorporated. Wilson is credited as a major innovator in the field of music production, and as the principal originator of the California Sound. According to Erik Davis, "Not only did he write a soundtrack to the early '60s, but Brian let loose a delicate and joyful art pop unique in music history and presaged the mellowness so fundamental to '70s California pop." The A.V. Club wrote that Wilson was among "studio rats ... that set the pace for how pop music could and should sound in the Flower Power era: at once starry-eyed and wistful." Only 21 years old when he received the freedom to produce his own records with total creative autonomy, he ignited an explosion of like-minded California producers, supplanting New York as the center of popular records, and becoming the first rock producer to use the studio as a discrete instrument. His honors include being inducted into the 1988 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and winning Grammy Awards for ''Brian Wilson Presents Smile (2004) and The Smile Sessions (2011). In lists published by Rolling Stone, Wilson ranked 52 for the "100 Greatest Singers of All Time" in 2008 and 12 for the "100 Greatest Songwriters of All Time" in 2015. In 2012, music publication NME ranked Wilson number 8 in its "50 Greatest Producers Ever" list, elaborating "few consider quite how groundbreaking Brian Wilson's studio techniques were in the mid-60s." He is an occasional actor and voice actor, having appeared in television shows, films, and other artists' music videos. His life was portrayed in the 2014 biopic Love & Mercy, which received a wide release in 2015. Early Life Career Current Activities Discography Albums *''Brian Wilson'' *''I Just Wasn't Made for These Times'' *''Orange Crate Art'' (with Van Dyke Parks) *''Imagination'' *''Live at the Roxy Theatre'' *''Pet Sounds Live'' *''Gettin' in Over My Head'' *''Smile'' *''What I Really Want for Christmas'' Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * Dub Club IV: Critter! Critter! Critter! A Tribute to Critters Radio Shows * GLR Show April 10, 1993 Category:Artist Category:1942 births Category:Rock artists Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Bassists Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:Psychedelic rock artists Category:Musicians from California Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Male singers Category:Singers Category:Pop artists Category:Art rock artists Category:Experimental rock artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:EMI artists Category:Elektra Records artists Category:Sire Records artists Category:Nonesuch Records artists Category:Walt Disney Records artists Category:Sony Music Group artists Category:Actors Category:Producers Category:The Beach Boys Category:Composers